Safe & Sound
by troubleinparadisexo
Summary: Picks off right where Season 1 ended. Bellamy and Finn set out to find Clarke and the rest of the 100 with many surprises along the way. Clarke experiences life on Mount Weather while mourning the deaths of Finn and Bellamy, not knowing their true fate.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I have written in a while so do not be too hard on me. This is going to be a Bellarke fic, the beginning will be taking place during/after the season one finale.**

**May change point of view from chapter to chapter, switching from Bellamy's point of view to Clarke's but for now, for this first chapter, it will be in Bellamy's point of view.**

Chapter One

BELLAMY'S POV

"-lamy", "Bellamy", Bellamy!" I heard someone whisper as they shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see Finn standing over me. "Come on man, you have to get up." Finn continued.

My instincts kicked in and I tried to get up but I could not, every muscle ached and I could feel every cut and bruise. The memories from the night before started to come back to me. Finn managed to pull the two of us through one of the tunnels leading out of the camp, knowing the plan to barbeque the grounders. We got as far as we could before we felt the heat of the explosion. Once we knew it was over we didn't want to risk being found by any of the grounders that could have made it out alive, so we found the nearest cave to hide in. We contemplated going back for the others but there could still be grounders out there and we would be no good to anyone dead. We were going to take shifts staying awake until morning but that grounder messed me up badly enough that I knocked out the moment I hit the cold cave floor.

"What's happening?" I managed to get out through a groan as I tried to use my arms to sit up straight, which was a bad idea considering my right arm gave out right away. The pain was intense so I fell back on my left elbow.

"A bunch of guys with guns and masks walked by here a couple of minutes ago. I think they were heading towards the camp." Finn explained.

"Did they see you?" I asked. Finn shook his head in response.

"We have to follow them. Let's go." Using my left arm this time I managed to push myself onto my feet. My legs were sore but nothing compared to the pain in my arm.

"Dude you're in pretty bad shape, maybe you should stay here." Finn suggested.

"And leave the fate of everyone in your hands? No thanks." I replied. Finn may have saved me but I know it was not out of the kindness of his heart. I saw him with Clarke just before he came rushing over, she must have said something to finally make him man up.

"Whatever, let's just go before it's too late." We said walking out of the cave. I walked after him.

We found the group of them standing around the camp walls. They were quietly stationed in a straight line along the wall while one of them peeked through the door. We watched but none of them moved, they were waiting for something.

"We have to warn the others." Finn whispered.

"We can't get to the drop ship without them s -" Before I could finish the door to the drop ship began to open. I saw Clarke walk out first. I felt a wave of relief seeing that she was okay. Besides Octavia she is the only person down here that I needed to know was okay. I do care about the others, like Raven, Jasper, and Monty, I can thank them for getting us out of some tough shit, but I need Clarke to help me keep everyone else alive. Although, even though it's hard for me to admit I need her around for more than just that.

"Clarke…" I heard Finn whisper to himself, breaking me out of thought. I couldn't help but be annoyed at hearing him say her name.

He began to move when I pulled him back. "Are you trying to get us killed? Do not move. They will hear you." I told him. We are hidden well enough that they won't find us but if we were to move from here it would be a different story. I wanted to warn Clarke and the others just as much as he did but there was nothing we could do without putting ourselves in danger.

"We can't just sit here and watch them all die." Finn protested.

Before we had time to figure out a plan the gunmen started throwing grenade looking things towards the rest of the 100. The 'grenades' were releasing some sort of pink gas. The 100 started to collapse when the gunmen started towards them, unaffected by the gas, probably due to the masks they wore.

"What do we do now?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Shh, sh. Do you hear that?" I whispered hearing what sounded like some sort of machine.

"It's an automobile." Finn said, pointing towards the large automobile that drove right towards the camp. I had read about them and seen old footage but seeing one was fascinating. It said MOUNT WEATHER on the side in big black letters. At least we knew where these gunmen came from.

They started to pick up the unconscious bodies and loaded them into the automobile.

"There is nothing we can do now. If we try to fight we will just end up with them in there. We don't know that they are dead; the gas could have just knocked them out. We will wait until they drive away then we will follow." I told Finn. He nodded in understanding but never turned to look at me. I knew what his attention was focused on. The same thing mine was. Clarke.

**Okay! That was chapter one. Let me know your thoughts. That was just sample so if you're interested and think I should continue, then make sure you review. The chapters will be longer when I know there's an interest.**

**Oh! Also, I would like to say that I truly have nothing against Finn, I like him actually, that's just how Bellamy is going to see him in my story. **

**- Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the feedback! Keep reading and reviewing! Here we go, round two! **

Chapter Two

BELLAMY'S POV

We tried to follow the automobile through the woods but we ended up losing it. We couldn't chase right behind it without being seen and it was too fast for us.

Huffing and puffing Finn asked, "We need to get to Mount Weather."

"I know that." I said sharply. After taking a minute to figure out our next move I said, "Okay, but first we should find Lincoln and Octavia, I need to make sure she is alright and he is probably our best bet on finding any information on those gunmen."

We walked to Lincoln's cave in silence until I decided to say something.

"Look. I never thanked you for saving me from that grounder. He could have killed me if you hadn't come in. So um—thank you." Finn may not be my favourite person down here but he saved my life yesterday.

He smiled and nodded. "Hey, you had my back too. Thanks."

We reached the cave finding Lincoln and Octavia both safe.

"Bel. Thank God, you're okay." She said and I ran over to her spot on the floor crouching down next to her to hug her; feeling the pain in my arm again.

"O, how's your leg?" I asked looking at her leg all bandaged up.

"It's okay. Forget about that. What happened to the others? Is everyone okay? Where's Clarke? And Jasper?" She asked frantically looked at both Finn and I.

I explained, "They managed to fend off the grounders but apparently they're not our only problem. These men with guns and smoke grenades knocked them all out then loaded them into an automobile with MOUNT WEATHER written on the side. Clarke, Jasper, everyone."

"Mountain Men." Lincoln interrupted. "We don't know much about them. They have kidnapped a few of our men, who were never seen again, but they mostly leave us alone. For the most part they left us alone so we left them alone. My people have always feared them; a fear of the unknown. No one has every faced one of them and lived or returned to tell the tale. When that spear was thrown at your friend Jasper that was a warning for you kids not to go over there. We didn't want you aligning with them causing them to have more numbers against us."

"We need to get to Mount Weather." Octavia said attempting to get up before Lincoln stopped her.

"Your leg is in no condition for you to be walking. You need rest." He told her.

"You two have to stay here. Finn and I will get them back. I will come back for you when I can." I said to Octavia kissing her forehead as I got up to leave.

"You can't expect me to sit down here when everyone's in danger. Think about how much easier it would be with four of us." Octavia protested.

"No, you-"

"Think about Clarke." Octavia added, with a change of tone in her voice. I saw Finn's face stiffen at Octavia's comment.

"I am thinking about her; I am thinking about everyone. You will only slow us down and the faster we can get to them the better the chance that we will find them unharmed." I pointed out and that was the end of the decision.

After the good-byes, warnings to Lincoln to keep Octavia safe, and stocking up on the weapons and some food Lincoln had, Finn and I were off again.

"What are we going to do? Just rush in their guns blazing demanding our friends back?" Finn asked.

"No. We need to scope out the place first. Without having to worry about the grounders we should be able to get across the river."

The hike from Lincoln's cave to the river to cross over to Mount Weather was a far one. Finn and I didn't talk much so I had a lot of time to think. _What did Octavia mean by saying I should think about Clarke. Why her specifically?_ Octavia is that one person who always understood me, she always seemed to know how I was feeling before I did. Clarke is brave, strong, smart, and beautiful, all those things are obvious but I don't have any feelings for her. I tried to take every romantic thought I have ever had about her out of my mind. I'm not the kind of guy that has a girlfriend and I know what Finn did to her, Octavia likes to fill me in on all the gossip, whether she thinks I want to hear it or not, and I care about Clarke too much to hurt her like he did. Maybe that's the reason I was always so against Finn, because of her. Even if I did want to be with her, not saying that I do, but if I did, this is no time for romance. I need to make sure everyone's still alive and get them out of the hands of the Mountain Men before I can start thinking about Clarke. Even though she is the only thing I can manage to think about right now.

We were taking a quick food and water break when we heard voices in the distance. We grabbed our things and hide behind some big rocks.

"Grounders?" Finn whispered.

"I doubt they'd be taking a stroll in the woods after a group of their people got burned alive last night."

"Maybe they are looking to see if any of us survived, if some of us got away."

Before I could reply the group of people came into view. It was the people from the ark with Councilor Kane and Clarke's mom leading the group. There were at least fifty of them. They looked confused but ecstatic all at the same time.

I nodded towards them, signaling to Finn that we should go over, and we rushed out from our spot behind the rocks.

They were startled at first but Councilor Kane calmed them down. "It's okay, they're two of the 100. Bellamy." He said. I knew he must have known about me shooting Jaha and I started to get nervous but then he continued, " Bellamy Blake. The leader. From what we understand we have much to thank you and Clarke for, for keeping most of the 100 alive and well, for establishing order in the camp."

"Where is Clarke?" Her mom came in with excitement and nervousness mixed in her eyes.

Unable to look at her, not wanting to tell her the situation that Clarke is in at the moment, I looked at Councilor Kane, "There's a lot we need to tell you. Is it just this group that made it down?"

"We were searching for other stations that may have made it when we found you two. We are unsure of the survival of anyone else."

We told them about the grounders, the battle the night before, the mountain men taking the rest of the 100, and what the plan was. I heard gasps of shock and terror as we told the story, probably from parents with kids down here. Watching Clarke's mom I saw how she stayed strong and kept her head up the whole time. The way I know Clarke would.

"Now you have all of us, what do you need us to do?" Councilor Kane asked. I was surprised at him asking me for orders, I assumed the moment they came down here they were going to take over.

"With a big group like this they will see us coming, you can't come with us." I explained.

"Where are we supposed to go then?" A man I didn't recognize asked.

"He's right. We can't just leave them out here." Finn said to me.

"Fine. Let me think." I was never the best at coming up with the plans; that was always Clarke's strong suit.

"Okay, Finn you take them back to our camp and I'll scope out Mount Weather. If I see a way I can help the others on my own I will but if I need backup I will come back for you and other volunteers." I instructed.

"You can't be serious. You can't go alone. We can go back and get Lincoln to go with you or him and Octavia can get them settled in the camp and I can go with you." Finn argued.

"There's no time for that. We don't know what they're doing to them on Mount Weather. The sooner we figure it out the sooner we can do something about it. There's no point in anyone coming with me, they'll just slow me down. I'll be fine on my own." I began to walk away before anyone could stop me but someone grabbed my arm.

"If you see Clarke, tell her I'm here, tell her I love her." Clarke's mom pleaded.

"I will." Then I left before any other parents could ask me to pass messages on to their kids.

I heard them talking as I walked away; everyone was hounding Finn with questions. "Who's Lincoln?", "Are you sure he will be okay?", "Do you know if my son was in the group taken by those Mountain Men?", "Wasn't he the kid who shot the chancellor? Can we trust him?".

I was going to get my people back, if it's the last thing I do.

**Okay! There is chapter two! I expect the next chapters to be longer but this one needed to end here, I felt like it was a good place. I'm really excited for what I have planned for the next chapter. Please keep reviewing because I love to hear your feedback. There will be more Bellarke, I promise, so keep reading.**

**-Sabrina**


	3. Chapter 3

**I usually like to update quickly so I don't lose any reader's interest (and because frankly I have nothing better to do with my life). Here is chapter three, I hope you like it! This chapter is told in a different point of view. **

Chapter Three

CLARKE'S POV

Time goes by slowly and I'm stuck in this room with my thoughts. I have no idea what time it is, I don't know how long I've been in here, it feels like it's been days but it must have only been a few hours. I've been lying on this bed looking at the white ceiling with a million questions flowing through my head. I was worried about what they wanted with us, why they were keeping us in these rooms. Why hadn't they come for us sooner? Did the people on the ark make it down okay? Will they come find us?

When the questions kept circulating but no answers were coming out of them my mind drifted to the last two things I wanted to be thinking about. Finn and Bellamy. I can't bring myself to accept the fact that they are dead. Finn was my first love, the first guy to break my heart. Bellamy was my greatest ally down here, the person I could always turn to when we were faced with a problem. I cared about both of them more than I let them see but I hope they knew that, I hope they knew how much I am going to miss them. No matter how many times I lose someone I love it never gets easier, my parents, Wells, and now them. I have never felt more alone.

I heard the door open and I jumped out of the bed and onto my feet.

"Relax Miss Griffin. We are not going to hurt you." A tall man with brown hair and glass wearing a white lab coat said entering the room. A petite woman dressed like a nurse stood behind him holding a tray, then two men with guns stood behind them right outside the door.

I looked cautiously at the men with the guns.

"Don't worry about them, they're here to protect me, not to harm you." The same man explained as he took a seat on the couch. "I am Doctor Elijah Hale. Please sit, we have a lot to talk about." He motioned to the spot next to him. I sat on the bed.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked. The woman came over to take the tray of food I hadn't touched and replaced it with a new one then left the room. The two guards stayed outside the door.

"Years back our tech department was able to access the ark's database, therefore we were able to obtain the information on you and the rest of the people sent down with you." He explained.

"You knew we were dying up there, and you did nothing?"

"We were unaware of the technical issues with the ark since we were not tracking your movements. We thought it was best to leave you up there until we knew it was safe for your return. As you know there are dangerous groups of people down here who don't exactly like visitors. Those grounders could have slaughtered all of you the moment you arrived, thinking you are a threat, because you did something like land on one of their huts; they are unpredictable. The grounders aren't the only people out there and with time we will explain to you all about what is going on here on Earth but right now we need your help."

"My help? What do you need me for?"

"We asked some of the others that were with you what happened to you guys down here. Why you were the ones sent down. How many of you were sent. Things like that but we got none of the answers we needed. We searched the ark's database but found nothing about a group of people being sent down, so we assumed it was all very top secret. When we talked to the others some of them were violent, others were too scared to talk, but for those of them who did talk mentioned two people. You and Bellamy Blake." I closed my eyes at the mention of Bellamy's name, while a pain surged through me. I still can't accept the fact that he's really gone. "They said they weren't saying anything until they spoke to you or Bellamy, and they were quite concerned about your well being. They gave off the impression that you two were the leaders, is that true?"

I nodded, looking down at the floor. Unable to speak, noticing his choice of words "were the leaders". Yeah we were, when Bellamy was still alive.

"We found Bellamy's file in the database but he was not discovered with the rest of you. Do you think he could have managed to escape before our men showed up?"

"Bellamy's dead." I said so softly that I wasn't sure if Doctor Hale even heard it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He said sympathetically.

I nodded again. I looked back up at him, "How are the others? Are they safe?" I asked, not wanting to talk about Bellamy anymore.

"Everyone found with you on the ship is being taken care of, our doctors are tending to those with injuries."

"How is Raven?" I asked eagerly. Raven is one of the last people that I really care about that is left; I needed to know she is okay.

"Oh yes, Miss Reyes. She is alive. She has the worst injuries of everyone but we are doing the best we can."

"Exactly how many people did you find with me?"

"Not including you and Anya, there were 70 people found with you." 70 plus me means 71 out of the 100 are still alive. 29 dead. 11 died last night, 2 of them being Finn and Bellamy.

"Did you happen to find Finn Hudson when you brought us all here?" I knew it was a long shot but I asked anyways.

"No, that name does not ring any bells, I'm sorry."

Even though it was the answer I was expecting it still hurt like hell to hear it be confirmed.

"What about Jasper and Octavia?" I wondered, I knew Jasper was in the drop ship with us but I don't remember seeing Octavia.

"Jasper, yes. But sorry, no Octavia."

Octavia could very well still be alive, she could be with Lincoln, I will not think of her as dead yet. Jasper, Monty, and Raven are alive, Bellamy and Finn are dead, and Octavia may or may not be alive.

"Alright. So what do you need from me?" I asked, changing the subject again.

"We need you to tell us what we need to know and then help your people understand that they can trust us. Tell them not to fear us, evidentially they listen to you, you're their leader."

"How do I know that we can trust you? All you've done so far is knock us out with gas grenades, lock us up in these rooms, then beg us for information." I questioned him.

"We also healed those among you that were injured, fed you, gave you a room with comfort and privacy, and saved you from any future encounters with the grounders. We weren't planning on knocking you out, we were just going to come down to finally bring you here but we saw the grounders leader Anya with you. We figured it was our chance to finally capture her. Also, you will be free to leave your rooms, once we establish rules and explain how life here on Mount Weather works. We aren't going to hurt anyone, you are all safe here."

"Finally bring us here? How long have you known we were out there?" I asked angrily. If they had come sooner so many lives would have been saved.

"We have known since the minute you landed but we had to watch you first. We had to make sure you weren't a danger to us. When we noticed the grounders knocking you off one by one we knew it was time to take action. We planned on coming before their attack on you last night but things did not work out the way we planned." He paused, "So will you help us?"

I didn't know what to think. Could I trust what he's saying? I couldn't think clearly. Making decisions without Bellamy was never this hard but I couldn't help think that this would all be a lot easier to deal with if he was here.

Before I could answer Doctor Hale something happened. It was like I was hallucinating or something, I started to hear Bellamy's voice. I thought it was all in my head until it started getting louder. "Let me go! Get your hands off of me." The voice shouted. It wasn't just a voice; I would recognize that strong, deep voice anywhere. It was him. Bellamy.

**There we go! Chapter three! I hope you guys liked Clarke's point of view. You have lots to look forward to in the next chapter, trust me. Keep reviewing please; I love to hear what you guys are thinking. If there are enough reviews I might even post the next chapter sooner than I am planning, since it's already typed up. **

**-Sabrina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for still reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four

CLARKE'S POV

It was like I was hallucinating or something, I started to hear Bellamy's voice. I thought it was all in my head until it started getting louder. "Let me go! Get your hands off of me." The voice shouted. It wasn't just a voice; I would recognize that strong, deep voice anywhere. It was him. Bellamy.

"Bellamy?" I whispered to myself. Before Doctor Hale could stop me I ran for the door. The two guards blocked my way.

I turned around to Doctor Hale, "You want me to trust you. You want me to help. Let me go."

He nodded to the guards instructing them to move out of the way.

I dashed past them. That's when I saw him. It really was him. He was alive. Two guards were holding his arms leading him down the hall.

"Let him go." I pleaded.

Bellamy looked up and saw me. "Clarke." He said with a look of relief. He began to push the two guards off of him, I could tell he was hurt because he was mainly using his left arm to fend them off and made a face when he tried to use his right, and he was succeeding when Doctor Hale commanded them to release him.

I rushed over to him, he opened his arms as I got close to him and we hugged. It was a weird feeling since I had never been this close to him before, our relationship was always more professional, less personal, even though I admit we did have our moments. I wasn't complaining though, it was certainly enjoyable, I couldn't be happier that he was alive. We were locked in an embrace longer than any other normal hug before Bellamy pushed me away having both of his hands on my arms, "Did they hurt you?" He said looking over my face and body to see any scratches or bruises.

"No, it's okay, I'm okay." I assured him. "How are you alive? Is Finn with you?"

"Not now." Bellamy said looking over my shoulder at the guards and Doctor hale, implying he didn't want to talk with them listening in, still keeping one of his hands on my arm.

Turning back to the others, "You wanted the leaders. Here we are." I felt more confident knowing Bellamy was here.

"Wonderful. We will give you time to catch up." Doctor Hale said, motioning towards my room, implying I am supposed to get back inside and Bellamy is to join me.

Bellamy followed me inside with a look of total confusion. As we were walking I could see Monty peering through the window in his door and a few other familiar faces from the group of us also looking. Some of them started to try to say things but it was hard to hear them. We continued walking and once we were inside they locked the door and left us.

Bellamy jiggled the door handle trying to get the door open.

"Don't bother, you won't be able to get it open." I told him, taking a spot on the couch.

"What's going on here? What is this place?" He said, coming over to sit next to me.

"Wait a second. First you need to explain to me how on Earth you're alive. When we torched the grounders I was sure you and Finn were going to get caught in it. I didn't want to leave you two out there, trust me-"

He cut me off, "It's okay Clarke, I know. You made the right choice; I don't blame you. Finn and I managed to get through one of those tunnels we used to get in and out of camp."

"So Finn's alive?"

"Yes, he is." Bellamy confirmed. I couldn't help but smile. I care about Finn a lot, I do, but I could never bring myself to love him the way I did before, not in a romantic way. I may still have a small amount of feelings for him but he broke my heart, I couldn't go back to him after that.

"Where is he?" I wondered.

"The people from the ark, they made it down, Finn took them back to camp because we didn't know where else to take them. They wanted to come help rescue all of you but I came alone." He paused. "There's something else too, it's your mom, she is here. She wanted me to tell you she loves you."

I fought back tears. I smiled. I may be mad at her but I never wanted her to die, I still need her.

Then Bellamy explained to me about how they saw us being captured, about Octavia being safe with Lincoln, everything Lincoln said about the 'mountain men', and his decision to come find us on his own.

"I didn't expect to actually get inside, I was just going to scope out the place then go back for backup. I was just outside the gate when all of a sudden two guys came out of nowhere and grabbed me; I saw that they had guns so I knew not to try to fight. I don't know how they could have known I was there but they did."

I pushed over closer to him and leaned over to whisper, "Don't look now but up above the door there's a camera. They must have them everywhere. So be careful what you say."

He nodded. I knew they were watching us right now. They were going to wonder what I just told him. I didn't move away from him, so we were still sitting close together, thigh to thigh. When I went to move back over my elbow accidently hit his arm. We winced.

"You're hurt, let me see." I ordered.

He took of his jacket; I noticed all the cuts and bruises on his chest and arms. I saw his right arm, the one closest to me; his forearm was badly bruised and really swollen and the top of his arm had a huge gash surrounded by dried blood.

"That doesn't look good, you should get to doctors here to look at it, it could be broken." I told him.

"I'm fine." I knew he was just trying to put on a brave face.

"Well we should at least clean this," pointing towards the gash, "it could get infected.

I got up and grabbed one of the towels that was in the table beside the bed and ran it under the hot water from the sink. Wow. It was sure nice to have running water.

Taking it over to Bellamy I cleaned his wound with it, while I did I asked, "Why would you come alone? A grounder could have got to you before you could even get here." I knew Bellamy always had a good reason for everything he did.

"Bringing someone along would have slowed me down." He answered, not looking at me. "And hey, maybe I wanted to be the one to save the princess."

I laughed. It was nice to laugh; I can't remember the last time I did. He looked over at me now, chuckling.

I got up putting the now bloody white towel in the sink.

"Well, anyways, thank you for coming for us." I thanked him, putting a hand on top of his.

"I wasn't going to let my people get taken by these 'mountain men'; not on my watch. So what is going on here?"

Removing my hand I began to tell him everything Doctor Hale told me and explained how they need us to convince the rest of the 100 that they can trust them.

"Do you trust them?" Bellamy asked.

"I don't know. I want to. I want to believe that we can be safe here on the ground; that we finally don't have to live in fear. I'm tired of watching people die."

"So am I. We've lost enough people already." Bellamy agreed. "So what are we going to do?"

It was good to hear him say 'we', it just reminded me how I wasn't alone anymore. An hour ago I was forced to make decisions on my own, but now I don't have to. "Well I don't think we really have a choice but to do what they want. Where else are we going to go? Back to camp? Forced to face the wrath of the grounders. I don't think so."

"Good point but I don't know if the grounders will attack without their leader. If they are they will come for this place, they are going to want her back. That's why I thought it would be safe for Finn and the people from the ark to go to camp. As far as the grounders know we are all stuck in here, like Anya. We won't go back for Finn, Octavia, and the others until we know it's safe here. I'm going to need to tell Finn not to come because he will try to when I don't return, but he'll just end up getting captured also."

"I don't know how you'll manage that but—" Before I could finish there was a knock at the door.

The door opened a crack enough so we could hear Doctor Hale's voice, "Is it okay to come in?"

I walked over to open the door fully and Bellamy followed. Doctor Hale stepped back and looked surprised. "Oh sorry, we weren't sure if we were interrupting anything." Raising his eyebrow.

"Interrupting what?" I said, looking puzzlingly at Bellamy who started smirking but then quickly realized what he meant. I blushed, no longer able to look at Bellamy, "Oh, um, no, we were not, um, we are not, no." I rambled.

"Oh, my mistake. I just assumed because of that warm welcome and you leading the rest of your people together. Anyways, forget it, my apologies. Have you decided whether you two will be helping us or not?"

Bellamy and I looked at each other.

**There is chapter four! Finally a Bellarke reunion, which I hope was written okay. Please review and let me know what you all are thinking. **

**I just wanted to put out there is anyone had anything ideas for the story that they would like to be included or even if they would like to have their name used as one of the character they can put a review or PM me and I will try my best to incorporate it. **

**-Sabrina**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a long wait but I had a very busy summer, my apologies. I hope everyone liked chapter 4! I was nervous about that one. Here is chapter 5… finally. **

Chapter Five

CLARKE'S POV

"Have you decided whether you two will be helping us or not?"

Bellamy and I looked at each other.

"You said there were rules and a way of life here on Mount Weather. Let's hear it." I said. I wasn't ready to tell them we were going to help them yet, even though we were planning on it.

"If you'll follow me to my office we can discuss it." Doctor Hale said before walking down the hall with Bellamy and I behind him, and the two guards also following.

We entered a large office, like the rooms they kept us in the room's walls and décor were all white. The two guards stayed outside again.

"First of all, we are quite happy to see you alive and well Bellamy, apologies for your rough welcome." Doctor Hale said. Bellamy nodded, although he did not look convinced, Bellamy wasn't exactly the forgiving type.

"There are set laws that are to be followed here on Mount Weather, we have built a society like any other. This place is bigger than you might think. There are more than just guards and doctors here. We have the housing wings filled with parents and their children. You will also be moved there and given the chance to live and start lives here. That will all come with time; first we want to keep you down here until we can figure out your housing arrangements and job placements. Down here you will all stay in your assigned rooms, which you will be able to leave whenever you want. There is also a cafeteria and lounge, down the hall, where you can eat and socialize. The only thing is, you cannot leave the Mountain, it is far too dangerous out there."

"What do you mean we can't leave? Are we supposed to stay here forever?" Bellamy questioned him.

"We are not trying to keep you prisoner, we are trying to keep you safe. You will learn that you won't want to leave. This place will soon become your new home."

Bellamy said nothing but I knew he was thinking about how we would get word to the others back at camp and his sister. Doctor Hale continued, "We might keep you down here until you all become of age, when you reach adulthood, because you shouldn't be working and living alone. Although, Bellamy your file says you're older than the rest, you can be placed now."

I looked at Bellamy worriedly; I wouldn't want him to leave me down here, because I know I couldn't be without him again.

"I will stay down here. I'm not leaving my people." Bellamy said without hesitation.

"It's your choice. Alright, so now I have a few questions for you guys about your mission."

He asked us questions and we answered them honestly. He was quite curious about our encounters with the grounders.

"Now we need you two to convince the others they will be safe here and there is nothing to fear."

Bellamy and I looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

"We'll do it." I told Doctor Hale.

They let Bellamy shower and we both ate before Doctor Hale left us with the two guards and they instructed us on where to go. They told us each room was assigned based on last name in alphabetical order. Also, we were given a list of all the survivors for the people with questions on the well being of their friends. I noticed the stars beside certain people's names, those were the rooms we were instructed to skip because they were still in recovery; Raven was one of them. We arrived at the first door, when I asked, "Can we visit our friends rooms first? We will continue with the order after that." I was anxious to make sure they were all right.

They agreed so we made our way to Monty's room first.

"Clarke. Bellamy. What the hell is going on?" Was the first thing Monty said when we entered, which was what I assumed everyone was going to ask.

"I know it all looks really confusing right now but thank goodness you're okay. We were so worried about you." I said before hugging him.

"How's Jasper? Is he okay? Is he with you?" Monty asked.

"We haven't seen him yet but I'm sure he's fine just like everyone else. He saved all of us you know, from the grounders." I told him. I saw him smile.

Bellamy explained everything we had been told just minutes before and Monty listened inventively.

"So do you guys believe it?" Monty asked when the explanation was over.

"We don't exactly have a choice but to believe it." Bellamy answered.

Visiting Jasper's room was pretty much the same. He was confused and was worried about everyone else. He was overjoyed to hear about his best friend being alive and well. He asked Bellamy if Octavia was all right and he seemed a lot more stress free to find out she was. We told him about the situation and what exactly was going on.

We visited almost half of the rooms explaining the situation and what was expected from now on before I started to feel the effects of such a long day; I was exhausted. The reactions we were getting from everyone were mixed, some people were quiet but skeptical, while some were hysterical from being locked up in that room, and mostly everyone just had a lot of questions.

Just before Bellamy could walk over to the room of the next person in the order, I stopped him, "Hey, you must be tired, I know I am. Why don't we continue this in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me." Bellamy agreed.

We walked back to Doctor Hale's office and explained our desire to continue with our visits in the morning.

"Sure, of course, as you wish. There is one small problem since I'm assuming your request is due to your exhaustion. The room we had prepared for Bellamy is no longer available; a new individual found their way onto our grounds and was in need of urgent care. Not one of your people, it was someone that you should not worry about. I was just about to instruct them to set up a new room for you but it may take a couple of hours with that being our last bed on this floor. We have plenty of rooms but the rest of the beds are kept upstairs in our storage department."

I looked over seeing the disappointment on Bellamy's face, I knew he was probably even more tired then me after the day he had, without too much thought I suggested, "Bellamy can stay in my room, that couch is pretty comfortable. Just because we really should get to bed as soon as possible, with another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That is alright with me." Doctor Hale said, then we both looked at Bellamy for his approval.

Rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor Bellamy replied, "Uh yeah sure, thanks." He almost seemed shy about it.

"Excellent I will grab you a change of clothes, blanket, and a pillow, and you'll be all set." Doctor Hale hurried out of the office and we followed.

After stopping at the supply closet, grabbing everything for Bellamy, we were once again locked up in the room; my room or our room now I guess.

Bellamy went behind the divider in the corner to change into the white outfits that they had given to all of us.

"So who do you think this unexpected individual is?" Bellamy asked from behind the divider.

"I don't know, I'm too darn tired to even think about it. We can brainstorm in the morning." I answered fixing a spot on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I turned around to Bellamy in the all white outfit; it was weird to see him that way, looking so polished.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. I told you, I think it's comfortable." I told him.

"No it's fine. It's your room, your bed. I don't care." Bellamy tried taking the extra pillow from me but I pulled it back.

"I'm shorter, I should be the one to have to sleep here." I added, and before he could object I plopped down on the couch.

Bellamy laughed, "Man you're difficult, alright alright." Then he walked over to turn off the lights then to the bed.

Once we were both settled in, I asked, "Do you think we will all be okay here?"

"I sure hope so." He answered, but I could tell by the sleepiness in his voice that he just wanted to get some rest.

"Good night."

He replied, "Good night princess."

**Okay! Chapter five! Sorry again for the wait! I will try my best to update as soon as I can, for real this time. I have high hopes for the next chapter; lots of ideas already.**

**Oh and I know I accidently wrote "Finn Hudson" in chapter three, I used to be a big Glee fan, the main characters name was Finn Hudson, my mistake. I keep trying to change it to Finn Collins but the chapter won't change. **

**-Sabrina**


End file.
